ostojawowfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Torgrim Oldstone
Młodość Torgrim urodził się w Loch Modan, we wiosce Kurbis. Rodziców Torgrima często nie było w domu rodzinnym przez to, że musieli zajmować się kwitnącym biznesem - uprawą dyń. Dlatego młodym krasnoludem i jego dużo młodszym bratem, Falorem, zajmowali się jego opiekunowie - głównie ciotka, Ulla i starszy brat, Duncan. Byli surowi i wymagający, jego rodzice mieli co do niego wielkie plany - wiedzieli że za ich życia to nie będzie możliwe, dlatego chcieli zrobić z Torgrima i jego rodziństwa wielkich handlarzy, posiadaczy największej uprawy dyń w znanym Azeroth. Krasnolud niechętnie podchodził do wizji swoich rodziców, był raczej typem awanturnika, marzył o chwale na polu bitwy. Jego ulubioną zabawą z dzieciństwa była walka z dyniami. Razem z młodszym bratem, Falorem, przyuczali się, zgodnie z rodzinną tradycją, do rzemiosła, jakim była obróbka w drewnie i kamieniu. Rodzice chcieli aby doznał ciężkiej pracy w kopalni, jednak, pomimo sporego sprzeciwu, Torgrim nie chciał w niej pracować. Potrzebował czegoś więcej. Ogromna tragedia miała miejsce podczas Wojny Trzech Młotów. Starszy brat Torgrima - Duncan - zginął podczas walki z Czarnorytnymi. Dla Torgrima to był ogromny cios, mimo, że Duncan był najbardziej surowy dla niego ze wszystkich opiekunów. Uważał, że to właśnie on przekazał mu najwięcej wiedzy. Po jego śmierci, spadkobiercą rodowego majątku stał się Torgrim. Mimo ogromnej chęci do zemsty za śmierć swojego starszego brata, krasnolud nie mógł brać udziału w wojnie z powodu przewlekłej choroby, która przykuła go do łóżka. Druga i Trzecia Wojna (dynia dynia dynia dynia dynia dynia) Spadająca Gwiazda Chwilę po odbiciu Lordaeronu z rąk Sylvanas, Torgrim wrócił dumny do swojego rodzinnego domu w Kurbis. Tam okazało się, że na jego klan spadła dziwna klątwa - wszyscy jego bliscy słabli i po pewnym czasie zamieniali się w kamień. Krasnolud, mimo że był w szoku i czuł poczucie winy, od razu zabrał się za szukanie ratunku. Jednak wszystkie starania były na nic, nawet potężni szamani z Earthen Ring nie byli w stanie pomóc. Rodzice krasnoluda - Gloin i Boria - pierwsi padli ofiarą klątwy. Wtedy Torgrim natrafił na plotkę o pewnym magu, znanego jako Kosmolog Bernand Corleen - który ponoć miał informacje o potężnym źródle energii. Krasnolud postanowił się z nim spotkać w Ironforge. Podczas spotkania Bernand powiedział Torgrimowi, że może uratować jego klan, jednak będzie potrzebować pewnej mapy i odzyskać ją można jedynie przez zamordowanie jej właściciela - Matthewa Ravenrose. Torgrim mimo że brał udział w wielu wojnach i zabijał wielu, nie mógł zgodzić się na morderstwo niewinnego, jak przedstawił mu Bernand owego posiadacza mapy. Krasnolud zaproponował, że zamiast uciekania się do morderstwa wykradnie tę mapę. Kosmolog się zgodził i dał Torgrimowi amulet, który ponoć miał go obronić na krótki czas przed magią. Jednak działanie naszyjnika było zupełnie inne. Stary krasnolud stracił przytomność. Torgrim ocknął się w krasnoludzkiej wiosce w Loch Modan. Domy płonęły, wszędzie leżały martwe ciała. Tam natknął się na tajemniczą postać, która przedstawiła się jako Matthew Ravenrose i zniszczyła amulet od Bernanda, przywracając tym zmysły krasnoludowi. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że to on wymordował całą wioskę, będąc pod kontrolą kosmologa. Matthew zdążył przekazać Torgrimowi tylko tyle, że musi znaleźć Gwiazdę, czyli źródło mocy, o której wspominał Bernand i nie może pozwolić, aby ta trafiła w jego ręcę. Razem z Gwiazdą miał szukać fortu. Jednak krasnolud był jeszcze zbyt oszołomiony, żeby zrozumieć, co mówiła do niego tajemnicza postać. Matthew po chwili zniknął, a na horyzoncie Torgrim dostrzegł jaśniejącą na niebie smugę światła. Od razu ruszył za nią, a ślad Gwiazdy zaprowadził go na Strzaskane Wyspy. Wyprawa na Strzaskane Wyspy Po dotarciu na miejsce, do Stormheim, domu Vrykuli, Torgrim zobaczył fort, a wokół niego pobojowisko. Spotkał też innych podążających za tajemniczą Gwiazdą - elfa pustki, Varothisa Elvensteel, młodą elfkę Lynaeres Sharpmoon oraz Rycerza Śmierci - Torstena Blightsnowa (tego od razu nie polubił). Ponieważ z fortu dobiegały odgłosy walki, cała czwórka od razu udała się do środka. W forcie spotkali świetlistego draenei - B'ruuna, potężnego wojownika, który sam bronił fortu przed Hordą przez dwa tygodnie. Torgrim był pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności. Po zmuszeniu sił Hordy do odwrotu, wszyscy chcieli przede wszystkim wyciągnąć od B'ruuna informacje na temat Gwiazdy. Był on wszakże jedynym ocalałym z tej rzezi. Z początku nie chciał on podawać żadnych informacji o położeniu meteorytu, to ostatecznie zgodził się pomóc trójce bohaterów i Torstenowi, ale na jego ściśle określonych zasadach. Jednym z nich była obrona fortu za wszelką cenę. Torgrim, w którym buzowały jeszcze emocje po walce, potraktował draeneia bardzo ostro, na szczęście skończyło się tylko na słowach. Nowo powstała drużyna zakopała ciała poległych, także przeciwników, wzmocniła fort i wyruszyła na wyprawę tajemnicze, żywe drzewo - Vydhar. Z jego pomocą, ekipa otrzymała wsparcie wojskowe od samego Odyna. Jednak przekonanie go do siebie nie było najłatwiejsze. Najpierw czekała ich walka z tchórzliwym nekromantą, po czym drużyna została zesłana do krypt, gdzie wspólnie musieli rozwiązać parę zagadek. W międzyczasie uratowali też młodego podróżnika i handlarza - (tu wstaw imie tego randoma) - który mimo że udał się do fortu, szybko z niego odszedł. Po pewnym czasie od powrotu do fortu, w bramie niespodziewanie pojawił się nowy przybysz - przedstawił się jako Nicholas Bennet, był magiem i także poszukiwał Gwiazdy. B'ruun przyjął strudzonego podróżą do fortu, krasnolud nie podzielał takiego łatwowiernego zaufania jak draenei, jednak z czasem Torgrim polubił młodego maga. Jakiś czas później wszyscy poczuli pewne zaburzenia, każdy na swój sposób. Torgrim zaczął się trząść, B'ruun niemal całkowicie stracił przytomność. Została podjęta decyzja, aby udać się razem poza fort by zbadać anomalię. B'ruun miał zostać i odzyskiwać siły. Torgrim i jego sojusznicy natrafili na starożytne ruiny, w których poznali dziwną i tajemniczą postać, która kazała nazywać się Bytem i uważała się za przyjaciela drużyny. Przekazał drużynie kilof, który podobno potrafił niszczyć konstrukty Bernanda, na którego natknęli się chwilę później. Wywiązała się walka, Kosmolog został zmuszony do odwrotu i zesłał ekipę do Helheim - przerażającego i okropnego miejsca, gdzie dominowała śmierć i cierpienie. Stamtąd musieli znaleźć drogę powrotną - nawiązali... ciekawą relację z vrykulo-jelenio-rybo-piratem, nieraz pojawiała się przy nich zjawa Bernanda Corleena, która mąciła w ich umysłach. Zdarzył się też pewien dziwny nieprzyjemny incydent z Vrykulami na wskutek decyzji drużyny, aby ubrać Torgrima w kości i wodorosty i wypuścić w szeregi przeciwnika, jednak Vrykule okazały się nieco mądrzejsze, nawet po śmierci. Torgrim został porwany, jednak zdołał się uwolnić. Natomiast to, co umarłe Vrykule z nim robiły przez ten czas... krasnolud nie podzieli się prędko tymi przeżyciami. We vrykulskich zaświatach bohaterowie i Torsten musieli stanąć przed niemożliwym wyborem. Aby uciec z Helheim i poznać tajemnicę gwiazdy drużyna musiała wybrać, z kim chce współpracować - czy z Bernandem Corleenem, który dopuścił się wielu okropnych zbrodni, w tym morderstwo ojca młodej elfki czy wcześniej wspomniane spętanie woli Torgrima - lub z Bytem, dziwacznym stworzeniem o pięknej mowie i z pozoru słusznych celach. Stary krasnolud, mimo, że pamiętał, co Kosmolog mu zrobił, wolał zło, które zna i wie, że można je zniszczyć. O Bycie zaś nie wiedział nic. Taką samą decyzję podjął Nicholas - dawny uczeń Corleena. Reszta drużyny wybrała pertraktowanie z Bytem. Torgrim z Nicholasem i jego dawnym mistrzem musieli podjąć walkę z kapitanem fortu w Stormheim, który przybrał postać obrzydliwej abominacji. Po zakończonej walce, trójka nowych "sojuszników" wydostała się na powierzchnię. Tam natknęli się na Byt i tych, którzy się z nim zgadali - Varothisa, Lynaeres i Torstena. Doszło do walki między nimi, pomimo przewagi liczebnej tych drugich, krasnolud i młody mag obezwładnili całą trójkę, podczas gdy Kosmolog walczył osobno z Bytem. Byt został przegnany, a Corleen zdradził Torgrima i Nicholasa. Widząc, w jakim stanie są ich towarzysze, mag otworzył portal do fortu dla całej piątki. Gdy pojawili się w forcie, zastali bitwę. B'ruun bronił fortyfikacji jak tylko mógł, jednak sam długo nie mógł wytrzymać. Jego ekipa od razu rzuciła się do pomocy, Torgrim z Nicholasem bronili jednej bramy, Varothis, Lynaeres i Torsten drugiej. Na polu walki pojawili się Valarjarowie Odyna, którzy wsparli zmagania bitewne drużyny. Jednak mimo ich pomocy, tym razem fort został skazany na porażkę. Nicholas zapewnił odwrót teleportem, jednak aby kupić mu trochę czasu, B'ruun zdał się na największe z możliwych poświęceń. Drużyna została przeteleportowana za najbliższe wzgórze. Wszyscy nagle usłyszeli głośny huk ze strony fortu. Każdy od razu udał się w jego stronę. Na miejscu zastali jedynie zgliszcza i wypaloną ziemię. Wywiązała się kłótnia, gdzie każda ze stron oskarżała się o swój wybór. W pewnym momencie pojawił się Byt. Powiedział drużynie, że B'ruuna jeszcze da się uratować i że powinni zacząć poszukiwania w Szkarłatnym Klasztorze, siedzibie Wielkiego Sprawiedliwego i jego zakonu. Byt także zasiał kolejne ziarno podejrzeń - według niego, w drużynie jest zdrajca. Po tym zniknął. Torsten zasugerował, że powinni powrócić do Wichrogrodu i przygotować się na wyprawę jak tylko można. B'ruun nie tylko jako jedyny wiedział gdzie szukać gwiazdy, ale też był ich towarzyszem broni. Ku ich zdziwieniu, zastali Wichrogród w ogniu. Sytuacja była opanowywana przez Jaine Proudmoore i magów z 7 Legionu. Zaczęła się bowiem Bitwa o Azeroth. Kiedy sytuacja się uspokoiła, drużyna uzupełniła zapasy i odpoczęła i nie zwlekając, udała się do Tirisfal, do Szkarłatnego Klasztoru. Po dotarciu na miejsce napotkali się na Strażnika Klasztoru. Ten dał jasno do zrozumienia, że nie może wpuścić ekipy do środka uzbrojonej, a magia i tak tam nie zadziała. Z wielką niechęcią, wszyscy zdali broń. Po wejściu do środka, zostali zaprowadzeni do komnaty Wielkiego Sprawiedliwego, który ukazał się niczym innym jak sługą Pradawnego Boga - N'zotha. Zaproponował on układ - życie Torgrima i jego kompanów albo podpisanie paktu, który zobowiązuje ich do zniszczenia Gwiazdy, ale uratuje on B'ruuna. Niemal wszyscy postanowili, że zgodzą się na układ. Niemal wszyscy myśleli bowiem, że jakoś znajdą wyjście z tej sytuacji i uratują zarówno B'ruuna jak i Gwiazdę. Jako jedyny, Torsten nie zgodził się na podpisanie paktu. Drużyna została przeniesiona do tego, co zostało ze Stromgardu, dawnego królestwa ludzi, gdzie według aktualnych informacji ukrywał się Bernand. Za murami zamku panowała dziwna aura, która doprowadzała do szaleństwa kompanów. Aura była na tyle niebezpieczna, że między Torgrimem a Varothisem doszło do walki. W międzyczasie Torsten wszedł do wieży magów. Po jego powrocie, kiedy krasnolud i elf uspokoili się, Rycerz Śmierci wyjawił, że Kosmolog Bernand Corleen zakończył swoje życie, wyskakując przez okno. Miał on przy sobie klucz, otwierający drzwi ratusza. Ekipa udała się tam i spotkali przed gmachem Byt. Zaproponował on wielką moc Torstenowi w zamian za ocalenie Gwiazdy. Ponieważ było to w zgodzie z jego rozkazami, których słuchał się jak pies, zgodził się na układ i zaatakował on resztę swoich kompanów. W tej walce Torgrim wykazał się niesamowitymi umiejętnościami bojowymi, mógł w końcu wyżyć się na Rycerzu Śmierci, którego od samego początku nie cierpiał. ,,Byt nabił Cię w jajo, Torstenie! Tylko głupiec myśli, że może pokonać sto kilo żywej wagi!". ''Torsten poległ, jednak miłosierdzie Lynaeres jest niemal nieskończone i uzdrowiła Torstena. Drużyna szybko otworzyła drzwi ratusza i zobaczyła przykutego do ściany i wymęczonego po torturach B'ruuna. Szybko oswobodzili go i powiedzieli, do czego doszło pod jego nieobecność. Ten zasmucił się bardzo i wyjawił prawdę o Gwieździe. Okazało się, że Gwiazdą był sam B'ruun. Był on czystą Światłością, mocą, która była przy początkach wszechświata i tworzyła go, budowała od podstaw. Po upadku na Azeroth, na fort Przymierza, Gwiazda wcieliła się w jednego z kapitanów, K'hara. Przyjęła jego uczucia, jego ideały. Jego marzenia i przede wszystkim - jego misję, którą było bronienie fortu choćby za największą cenę. Gwiazda chciała w ten sposób odpokutować to, że spadła na fort, zabijając przy tym wszystkich, choć nie było to z jej winy. B'ruun wyjawił też, że Bernand i Byt od samego początku byli w zmowie z N'zothem i ich zadanie polegało na skłóceniu drużyny tak, aby zabili gwiazdę i najlepiej siebie nawzajem. B'ruun, pomimo że jego ekipa nie mogła się na to zdecydować, postanowił, że musi zostać zabity. Mimo swojej woli, Torgrim i jego kompani stanął do walki z draeneiem. Decydujący cios zadał Nicholas Bennet. Po śmierci Gwiazdy, pojawił się Byt. Bowiem rola starego krasnoluda i jego sojuszników się zakończyła, nie byli już potrzebni Pradawnemu Bogowi. Byt uruchomił potężne konstrukty, z którymi drużyna nie mogła się mierzyć. Zostali zmuszeni do ucieczki. W tym całym szaleństwie, ekipa się rozdzieliła, jedynie Nicholas trzymał się blisko Torgrima. W pewnym momencie coś runęło na głowę krasnoluda i młodego maga i stracili przytomność. Epilog Po śmierci B'ruuna i wygrzebaniu się z ruin, Torgrim udał się z Nicholasem do swojej rodziny w Kurbis. Cały klan był już w bardzo złej kondycji zdrowotnej. Mimo wysiłków maga i krasnoluda, każdy członek rodu Oldstone, z wyjątkiem Torgrima, zamienił się w kamień. Była to sprawka Bernanda, który miał za zadanie ściągnąć uwagę krasnoluda. Każdy członek jego rodziny. Z dnia na dzień wielka rodzina przestała istnieć. Zrozpaczony krasnolud został sam - uprawę dyń sprzedał pewnemu krasnoludowi za konkretną sumę złota - Brumburowi (plotki mówią, że jest obłąkany). Z majątku rodzinnego zostawił sobie jedynie dom i część sprzętów. Teraz została mu jedynie zemsta i odzyskanie honoru przez pomszczenie swoich bliskich. Część pieniędzy za sprzedaż farmy Torgrim i Nicholas Bennet przeznaczyli na przekucie starego pancerza krasnoluda - został nasączony energią magiczną. Oprócz tego, ukrył gdzieś w piwnicach swojego domu swój stary oręż ''Pogrzebacz - wielką halabardę wykutą przez Czarnorytnych, wygraną w zakładzie przez jednego z przodków krasnoluda, Gurina. Broń ta mogła rozgrzewać swoje ostrze do ogromnych temperatur i nie topić się przy tym. Torgrim uznał jednak, że nie jest jej godzien. Jednak, to był dopiero początek jego przygód. Przebudzenie C'thraxxi Sporo się wydarzyło od wydarzeń w Stromgarde. Torgrim pochował swoich bliskich w rodzinnej krypcie. Nicholas Bennet udał się w swoją stronę. W związku z wybuchem wojny z Hordą, Przymierze wezwało Torgrima do służby - dostał oddział i jako dowódca jego obowiązkiem była ochrona przejścia między Dun Morogh a Loch Modan, w garnizonie bardzo blisko jego rodowej wioski. Pewnej nocy doszło do naparcia Hordy na garnizon pod dowództwem Torgrima. Wrogie wojska były liczne, jednak oddział krasnoluda miał przewagę w znajomości terenu i rozlokowaniu jednostek. Obrona zakończyła się sukcesem, choć nie było to łatwe zwycięstwo, bowiem Horda zrzuciła azerytową bombę na jeden z większych budynków. Część koszar i szpital polowy został zrównany z ziemią. Parę dni później, do Torgrima zawitał Bearos - Czarnorytny krasnolud. Najemnik. Typ osoby, która zrobi wszystko, byle zgarnąć złoto. Torgrim nie przepadał za swoimi "braćmi" z Cienistej Kuźni - tym bardziej po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką potrzebował, był krasnolud-awanturnik, z którego ust buchała wesoła gwara. Bearos zaproponował mu układ - klejnot rodzinny w zamian za kompanię Czarnorytnych - wiedział bowiem, że wojska Torgrima są uszczuplone i z pewnością przydałoby się wsparcie. Torgrim nie mógł się na to zgodzić, klejnot był dla niego zbyt cenny oraz nie ufał Bearosowi. Do rozmowy wtrącił się niespodziewanie Lazarus Ravenrose. Przekazał, że przybywa z legionem żołnierzy na rozkaz dowództwa w Stormwind. Krasnolud ucieszył się na przybycie posiłków i pożegnał Bearosa. Następnej nocy, niepokojący hałas wyrwał Torgrima ze snu. Dziwne dźwięki dochodziły z krypty rodzinnej krasnoluda. Zerwał się na równe nogi i wyszedł ze swoich kwater, aby zbadać sytuację. W drodze do grobowca drogę Torgrima zablokowało dwóch magów Przymierza, nie pozwalając mu przejść. Wywiązała się miedzy nimi sprzeczka, w końcu to krasnolud tu miał władzę. Dwójka magów spojrzała na siebie i zaatakowała swojego dowódcę. Zaskoczony Torgrim zaczął się bronić i wołać straż, jednak nikt nie przyszedł. Z łatwością powalił dwójkę przeciwników, jednak za jego plecami pojawił się cały legion Lazarusa. Wszystko stało się jasne - Ravenrose zdradził. Nic nowego. Torgrim już miał najgorsze przed oczami, kiedy niespodziewanie pojawiła się przy nim "kop-maszyna" Czarnorytnych. Nie widząc innego rozwiązania, krasnolud bez zastanowienia wszedł do środka i uciekł. Po pewnym czasie, Torgrim pojawił się niedaleko swojego garnizonu. Tam już czekał na niego Bearos, któremu bardzo zależało na rodzinnym klejnocie Miedziobrodego. Zaproponował nowy układ - odbicie wioski i garnizonu Torgrima w zamian za klejnot. Torgrim nie mógł się na to zgodzić. Bearos jednak wydawał się cierpliwy i machnął ręką, na znak, że później wróci się do tego tematu. Najpierw trzeba było odbić wioskę. Torgrim zebrał część innych krasnoludów stacjonujących w pobliżu, w połączeniu z kompanią Bearosa tworzyli całkiem silną grupę. Przystąpiona od razu do ataku. Krasnoludy Torgrima i Bearosa bez problemu przebijały się przez oddziały Lazarusa. który na polu walki był nieobecny. Kiedy w końcu dotarli do wioski Oldstonów, z krypt zaczęły wychodzić ożywione, kamienne krasnoludy. Torgrim był w szoku, jego cała rodzina stanęła przeciw niemu. Bearos zarządził odwrót. Miedziobrody krasnolud protestował, że nie może zostawić jego żołnierzy, jednak Czarnorytny przemówił mu do rozumu, że im już i tak się nie pomoże. Weszli razem do "kop-maszyny" Bearosa i uciekli. Po bardzo nieprzyjemnej podróży w cuchnącej kabinie, Torgrim, Bearos i jego kompania pojawili się na powierzchni w Burning Steppes. Tam doszło do małej sprzeczki między dwoma krasnoludami. Torgrim chciał jak najszybciej zorganizować atak na garnizon i uratować tych, zostali, jednak Bearos miał inne plany. Pokazał Torgrimowi list od Wysokiego Króla Anduina. Wynikało z niego, że teraz Torgrim będzie pod dowództwem Czarnorytnego w ramach specjalnej misji - wytropić i zabić sługusa Pradawnych Bogów - C'thraxxi. Miało to być zadośćuczynienie za podpisany pakt z N'zothem. Królewskie pismo sprawiło, że Torgrim, choć z wielką niechęcią, zgodził się pomóc Bearosowi. Kompania udała się do obozu, w którym czekali starzy, dobrzy znajomi i Torsten. Torgrim lekko zaskoczony, przywitał Lynaeres, Varothisa i Nicholasa. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań, przeszli do planowania swojej misji. Najważniejsze na ten moment było zdobycie sojuszników, którzy mogliby (najlepiej za darmo) wspomóc zmagania ekipy. Padło parę propozycji, wśród których zostały wybrane trzy: Druidzi stacjonujący w Stormwind, wywiad Gilneas oraz magowie z Dalaran. Drużyna podzieliła się na dwójki - mieli się udać do każdej organizacji i postarać się o ich wsparcie. Torgrim zaproponował, że może pójść razem z Lynaeres do Stormwind. Młoda elfka zgodziła się, choć w jej głosie słychać było niechęć. Druidzi Po dotarciu z Lynaeres Sharpmoon do Stormwind, dwójka bohaterów znalazła jednego z ważniejszych druidów niedaleko ambasady. Zapytany o możliwość wsparcia, z początku nie chciał się zgodzić na tę prośbę ze względu na zamieszanie wynikające ze spalenia Teldrasill. Gdy Torgrim i Lynaeres chcieli już odejść, stary druid powiedział, że może będzie mógł im pomóc. Do Ashenvale została wysłana grupka zaprawionych w boju druidów, którzy mieli podjąć działania partyzanckie przeciw Hordzie. Nie wrócili do Stormwind, pomimo rozkazu. Misja była prosta: udać się do Ashenvale, odnaleźć druidów i sprowadzić ich z powrotem. Stary elf odprowadził dwójkę kompanów do portalu i pożegnał ich prędko. Chciał się pozbyć gadającego krasnoluda, który trochę mu podpadł na początku... Przeteleportowani do Ashenvale, Torgrim i Lynaeres zabrali sie z miejsca za poszukiwania obozowiska druidów. Po dość długim czasie, to druidzi patrolujący okolicę natknęli się na krasnoluda oraz elfkę. Z początku nieprzyjaźnie nastawieni do dwójki towarzyszy, Lynaeres opowiedziała przywódcy po co tu przybyła z Torgrimem. Garihorn, tak bowiem przedstawił się przywódca druidów, zaprowadził ich do obozu i po przedstawieniu sprawy przez "kurierów" wytłumaczył, jak ma się sytuacja w Ashenvale. Przywódca druidów przypadł do gustu Torgrimowi - był konkretny ale przy tym dość luźny. Garihorn nie chciał wracać do Stormwind, mimo rozkazów, uważał że nie może zostawić swojego domu w potrzebie. Jednak mógł zaoferować Torgrimowi i Lynaeres pomoc w postaci oddziału druidów w zamian za głowę pewnego orka, Garothosa, który kontroluje pewien magiczny kamień tłumiący wszelką magię w pobliżu. Dwójka przyjaciół zgodziła się i wyruszyła w stronę obozowiska Hordy. Gdy Torgrim i Lynaeres byli już blisko, zatrzymali się na chwilę, aby ustalić taktykę. Stary krasnolud uważał, że nie potrzebuje żadnego planu, w obozie jest tylko jeden ork - Garothos. Jednak Lynaeres przekonała krasnoluda, że lepiej będzie coś zaplanować, ponieważ w tej walce Torgrim będzie sam - magia Lynaeres nie będzie działała w pobliżu orka. Nagle ktoś zeskoczył ze wzgórza między nich. Był to Garothos. Nie zaatakował jednak, czekał na ich inicjatywę. Torgrim rozpoczął walkę, jednocześnie dzielnie broniąc Lynaeres, która była w niebezpiecznie bliskiej odległości od orka. Do pewnego momentu wszystko szło po myśli krasnoluda - Garothos nie miał szans. Jednak w pewnym momencie pojawili się ubrani w czarne tuniki asasyni, którzy otoczyli walczących. Byli zdecydowanie wrogo nastawieni zarówno do Torgrima i Lynaeres, jak i do Garothosa. Ork postanowił, że na razie walka z krasnoludem musi być odstawiona na później i zaatakował skrytobójców. Torgrim postąpił tak samo. W końcu, pomimo dużej przewagi liczebnej, asasyni zostali zabici. Krasnolud mimo wszystko chciał kontynuować walkę z orkiem, chciał w końcu jego głowy, jednak ork uważał, że on ma osobistą misję, którą musi wypełnić. Powiedział też, że w tej misji chodzi o życie uciekinierów z Darkshore, jednak więcej powie przy ognisku, bowiem będąc przy nim nie zostaną napadnięci przez skrytobójców. Torgirm nie chciał się na to zgodzić, jednak Lynaeres przejęła się losem elfich uciekinierów i zgodziła się na układ orka. Krasnolud, mimo woli, poszedł razem ze swoją przyjaciółką za orkiem do jego obozowiska. (do sprawdzenia, bo nie wiem czy dobrze pamiętam, a nie mam pod ręką screenów) Po dojściu na miejsce, Garothos opowiedział swoją historię. W obozie w którym służył, pojawił się pewnego czasu nowy przełożony - nieumarły mag. Na imię miał Bernand, jednak wszyscy mówili na niego Kulka. Kulka kazał mordować wszystkich uciekinierów, bez żadnej litości. Na to ork nie mógł się zgodzić. Raz, wbrew woli swojego nieumarłego dowódcy wypuścił z klatek oczekujące na egzekucję elfy i kazał uciekać do lasu. Jednak Bernand dowiedział się o tym i kazał wytropić elfy. Te zostały uwięzione ponownie, a Garothos odkrył, że na szyi ma zawieszony dziwny amulet - nie mógł go ani zdjąć, ani zniszczyć (...) Ork chciał, by Torgrim i Lynaeres poszli z nim do obozu Hordy i pomogli mu uratować uciekinierów. Torgrim jednak nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo Garothosa. Wyśmiał go i stwierdził, że za nic nie wejdzie w tak oczywistą pułapkę. Lynaeres była jednak innego zdania, serce jej zmiękło na myśl o śmierci elfich sierotek. Krasnolud próbował przemówić jej do rozumu, tłumacząc, że to zasadzka i pewnie żadnych elfów tam nie ma. Jednak młoda elfka nie zmieniła zdania i pobiegła za orkiem. Torgrim po raz kolejny pozostał bez wyboru, przecież nie mógł pozwolić, aby Lynaeres wpadła w niebezpieczeństwo, więc pobiegł za nimi. Kiedy Torgrim dotarł do twierdzy w obozie Hordy, mijając po drodze ciała martwych siepaczy, dostrzegł w środku Lynaeres i Garothosa. Rozmawiali ze wskrzeszonym Bernandem. Ork powiedział nieumarłemu, żeby wypuścił elfy, ponieważ wywiązał się ze swojej części umowy, którą było doprowadzenie dwójki przyjaciół przed oblicze Kulki. Elfie sieroty zostały wypuszczone, a Garothos odszedł ze smutkiem, przepraszając Torgrima i Lynaeres. Krasnolud był wkurzony i nienawidził orków bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Bernand chciał rozmawiać z elfką i krasnoludem, według niego on nie pracuje dla N'zotha z własnej woli i że chce go zniszczyć, dlatego zaproponował im sojusz. Torgrim napluł w twarz Kulki i bez zbędnego gadania zaatakował go razem z Lynaeres, która mogła już używać swojej magii. Walka była niesamowicie ciężka i długa. Lynaeres w pewnym momencie była wycieńczona a Torgrim był na skraju śmierci, oczekiwał ostatecznego ciosu z rąk Bernanda. Nagle, ku zdziwieniu krasnoluda, do twierdzy powrócił Garothos, wbijając się między Bernanda a Torgrima, zasłaniając go i wyprowadzając szybko kontrę. Nieumarły mag nie dał się zaskoczyć i rozpoczął walkę z orkiem. Walka była długa, ponieważ Bernand trzymał Garothosa na odległość. Garothos miał dość gonitwy za Kulką, chwycił krasnoluda i cisnął nim w przeciwnika, zabijając go na miejscu. Torgrim stracił przytomność. Gdy Torgrim się ocknął, zobaczył przed sobą Lynaeres i Garothosa. Byli jeszcze w twierdzy. Lynaeres opatrywała jego ranę, a Garothos powiedział, że na początku nie miał zamiaru tu wracać, jednak zaimponował mu honor Lynaeres i umiejętności Torgrima i postanowił wrócić, aby rozprawić się z Kulką. Ork wiedział też, że krasnolud chciał jego głowy i stwierdził, że teraz, kiedy odzyskał honor, może umrzeć z rąk Torgrima. Stary krasnolud, choć wcześniej okazywał pogardę i nienawiść do Garothosa i jego rasy, dostrzegł w nim honor, uczciwość, męstwo. Pomimo tego, że Garihorn chciał głowy orka, Lynaeres była gotowa zgodzić się na śmierć orka, to Torgrim postanowił postąpić inaczej. Oznajmił, że wrócą w trójkę do obozu i pokaże Garihornowi oraz reszcie elfów prawdziwy przykład honoru, po czym wypuści Garothosa na wolność, nawet jeżeli druidzi nie zgodzą się pomóc Torgrimowi i Lynaeres w polowaniu na C'thraxxi. Gdy Torgrim, Lynaeres i Garothos dotarli na miejsce, wyszedł im na przeciw Garihorn z całym swoim oddziałem. Był zszokowany widokiem orka w swoim obozie. Torgrim oznajmił, że nie może zabić Garothosa. Miał nadzieje, że przywódca druidów zrozumie sytuację i poprze go mimo wszystko. Jednak stary krasnolud rozczarował się. Garihorn rozkazał zamordować orka. Garothos, mimo że zasłonięty od przodu przez Torgrima, padł od strzał w plecy i skonał. Przed śmiercią podziękował Torgrimowi za odzyskany honor. Garihorn powiedział, że wesprze sprawę z C'thraxxi i odda swój oddział Torgrimowi. Krasnolud, z ogromnym bólem w sercu, przyjął wsparcie druidów. Tego dnia zrozumiał, że nie każdy ork to morderca a prawdziwe bestię są często w tych, których uznajemy za sojuszników. Bitwa w Otchłani Gdy Torgrim oraz Lynaeres powrócili do obozu, w którym stacjonowała kompania Czarnej Czaszki, reszta bohaterów już tam czekała. Bearos zapoznał wszystkich z planami podziemi, w których stacjonował C'thraxxi o imieniu Ka'az - razem ze swoimi oddziałami. Gdy wszyscy byli gotowi, kop-maszyny przeniosły wszystkich do miejsca, w którym miała się odbyć walka z siłami Pustki. Bohaterowie rozdzielili się, ustanawiając swoje posterunki w różnych miejscach, dookoła głównego skupiska wojsk Ka'za. Początkowo wszystko szło dobrze, jednak C'thraxxi najwyraźniej miał już dosyć wojny podjazdowej i postanowił uderzyć osobiście w pierwszej kolejności na obóz Torgrima. Mimo ataku z zaskoczenia i ogromnej siły Ka'za, Torgrim i jego wojska obroniły się przed jego atakiem. Później Ka'az wyprowadzał osobiste ataki w resztę bohaterów. Podczas ataku na posterunek Lynaeres Sharpmoon, potężny C'thraxxi zniszczył podpory utrzymujące strop w podziemiach, odcinając ją do końca bitwy. Utrata jej oddziałów była bolesna w skutkach, ponieważ bohaterowie słabli, a Ka'az dopiero się rozkręcał. Doszło do bitwy na wyniszczenie - obie strony nie miały już prawie żadnych oddziałów i w pewnym momencie Ka'az został sam na polu bitwy, bez reszty swoich wojsk, co dało przewagę bohaterom. C'thraxxi zdał sobie sprawę, że może już tylko uciekać, więc tak zrobił. Jednak drogę zagrodził mu Varothis - wyprowadził w Ka'za ostateczny cios, powalając wielką bestię na ziemię. Epilog ??? Przybycie do Nowego Stratholme ??? Frosthammerowie ??? Renegaci - Rycerze Śmierci ??? Polowanie na Lazarusa Ravenrose ??? Marsz na Nowe Hearthglen ??? Epilog ??? Osobowość Torgrim jest przede wszystkim wybuchowy, działa pod wpływem impulsu. Mimo, że jest znany ze swojego prostego, typowo krasnoludzkiego humoru i charakteru, nieraz potrafi być bardzo błyskotliwy. Swojego czasu krasnolud bardzo dużą sympatią obdarzył elfkę Lynaeres, jednak to, jak starał się o jej względy, niech zostanie tajemnicą. Często zachowywał się wręcz głupkowato, jednak po stracie całego klanu zmienił się, zaczął przypominać swojego starszego brata - surowy, zgorzkniały, smutny. Podczas wyprawy z Torstenem na Northrend w celu zwerbowania Rycerzy Śmierci, Torgrim zmienił się na gorsze jeszcze bardziej - tam, w Nekropolii Mistrza, przeszedł pranie mózgu z pewnymi poważnymi panami. Od tego czasu uważa, że zabijanie innych to przysługa, bowiem życie to klątwa. Nienawidził Czarnorytnych za zbrodnię, jakiej dokonali na jego ukochanym bracie, jednak spędzanie czasu z Bearosem trochę zmieniło nastawienie Torgrima do jego braci z Cienistej Kuźni. Do pewnego czasu nienawidził również Hordy, głównie orków, jednak od wątku z druidami zmienił swoje nastawienie i przestał wrzucać wszystkich do jednego worka. Geneza nazwiska Nazwisko, jakie nosi Torgrim wzięło się od pewnej niebezpiecznej sytuacji, która miała miejsce w przeszłości. Podczas potężnej burzy, z pobliskich gór zaczęły osuwać się kamienie i spadały w kierunku krasnoludzkiej osady Kurbis. Nie było to duże zagrożenie, turlające się głazy były dość małe. Jednak jeden z nich był na tyle duży, że poważnie zagrażał mieszkańcom krasnoludzkich domostw. Na nieszczęście przodków Torgrima, ten kamień spadał z gór w kierunku ich gospodarstwa. Pradziadkowie, którzy uważnie obserwowali co się dzieje na zewnątrz w trosce o dynie, widząc nadciągający głaz, zaczęli wybudzać krzykiem wszystkich domowników i pośpiechem udali się do piwnic. Tam, słysząc jedynie szalejącą na zewnątrz burzę, wszyscy czekali na dźwięk uderzającego w dom rozpędzonego głazu. Jednak - tak sie nie stało. Żeby tego było mało, po dłuższej chwili burza ucichła. Zdziwione krasnoludy wypadły z piwnicy aby sprawdzić, co takiego się stało. Może przestraszeni pradziadkowie źle ocenili kierunek pędzącego kamienia i ten ominął ich dom? Jednak stało się coś innego. Domownicy, z wielkim zdziwieniem ujrzeli pod domem potężny kamień, który najwidoczniej na parę stóp przed ich domem wyhamował. Krasnoludzka rodzina nie wiedziała, komu dziękować, czy bóstwom za cud, czy powalonym drzewom, które zapewne spowolniły osuwający się głaz. Od tych wydarzeń, kamień stoi tam do dzisiaj. Od niego również, mieszkańcy całego Loch Modan zaczęli nazywać rodzinę na cześć szczęśliwego wydarzenia - Oldstone. Mechanika Nasączona magią zbroja Torgrima potrafi wchłonąć do trzech ataków magicznych. Każdy atak magiczny wymierzony w stronę Torgrima zwiększa jego roll o 20. W przypadku krytycznego rolla, zbroja potrafi wchłonąć jeden atak, który będzie liczony jako dwa. W sytuacji, gdy któryś z sojuszników jest zagrożony, Torgrim może wykonać ruch o jedno pole aby zasłonić swojego sojusznika i nie traci przy tym punktu akcji.